moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Bendy
Nurse Nursula Bendy (Born December 8th) works at the hospital for Doctor Potterswheel, and is also the school nurse at Alfred G. Diorama Elementary School. General info Though apparently a registered nurse, she is very inattentive and lacks even rudimentary medical knowledge, exemplified in the episode "Grounded" when, after an unconscious Orel opens his eyes, she says, "At least his eyes are alive." She also seems generally dimwitted (or at least uninterested), prompting the doctors to frequently order her to "sit outside and look pretty," though this may just be an example of Moralton's rampant misogyny. In "Alone," she is revealed to possibly be suffering from paranoid delusions, and regresses to a childlike state at home. She plays house with her teddy bears and calls them her "family," acting out her fantasy of being a loving mother in a stable relationship. She does this because she suffers from incredible loneliness and isolation. She is afraid that people only care about her for "dirty, awful things," and wants someone who recognizes that she is "a real person" and feels sad and afraid in addition to "happy thoughts". She has a psychotic breakdown when she knocks her "hubby" onto herself while cleaning up some mustard. She begins screaming, believing that he too is attempting to have sex with her. He then falls over, knocking some milk onto her, vaguely resembling semen. Her story in "Alone " ends with her sobbing uncontrollably in a corner, believing now that even he only wants her for sex; like every other man in her life. She is having an affair with Principal Fakey , though she seems completely uninterested in him and expresses no pleasure — or even acknowledgment — when they have sex. In "Dumb ", its revealed that the school bully, Joe Secondopinionson, is her son, whom she was forced to give up at birth. After a surprisingly touching sequence where she and Joe bond, she throws her stuffed teddy bear "Sonny" in the trash, no longer needing the childish fantasy substitute now that she has a real son. It is heavily implied that she was forced to move out because of Joe, Dr. Secondopinionson either wanted her gone or thought it'd be best if he tend to Joe until she was more mature to raise him. Her general fear of the father figure and fear of sex that she was molested by her father. This may be the cause of her delusions. Family and Relationships Dr. Secondopinionson: Twelve or thirteen years ago Nurse Bendy fell in love with Dr. Secondopinionson because he said nice things to her like that she was smart. She gave birth to their son, Joe, but never saw him as a child. He eventually convinced Nurse Bendy that she'd be better off living alone and that he'd raise Joe. Because the doctor's memory was going he believed she had died in child birth and slowly forgot about his time with Nurse Bendy. Joe Secondopinionson: Joe is her only son. She never saw him when he was growing up and Joe believed his mother was dead. They were reunited in "Dumb" and both happier because of it. Principal Fakey: The two of them are having an affair. In the beginning of the series, they were shown to be involved in one another. But at some point, she eventually became bored in the relationship. While Fakey continues decarling he loves her, Nurse Bendy could care less about his declarations of love. She barely even acknowledges him when they have sex. It is possible she puts up with it either because of the gifts he gives her or simply because she knows thats all he wants. Appearences *'Omnipresence'- Lets Orel in to visit patients at the hospital, and is annoyed when he kills an old woman. *'Holy Visage'- Helps the doctors preserve the Jesus shaped wound. *'Praying'- She is painting her toenails and later paints Principal Fakey's toe nails. *'Repression'- Her affair with Principal Fakey is revealed. *'Turn The Other Cheek'- She tells a boy to make a fist before she can give him an injection, until Orel beats the kid up as her head is turned. *'Alone'- Her home life is revealed. *'Dumb'- It is revealed that Joe is her biological son. *'Honor'- She is seen skating with Joe. Wife or Mistress? Though its clear she was involved once with Dr. Secondopinionson, its never fully stated what was the status of the relationship. Nurse Bendy has never stated if she's been married or divorced. Its known that Joe's older sister and Coach Stopframe knew of their relationship. Since Ms. Secondopinionson and Stopframe are half-siblings, it is possible that Dr. Secondopinionson was either a widower, in a divorce, or getting one when he met Nurse Bendy. Since Nurse Bendy has had an affair with Principle Fakey, it is possible she and the doctor were having one as well. In Alone , its seen that Nurse Bendy used "Hubby" and "Sonny" to replace Joe and the doctor. This could mean that, perhaps Dr. Secondopinionson promised to marry Nurse Bendy. Thus, promising to give her a real happy family that she wants. But whether due to his early Alzheimer's kicking in or its possible he lied, the engagement never happened. When Nurse Bendy realized that, it emotionally scarred her. Leaving her to believe all men just use her as sexual object. Notes *In "Maturity" Doughy called her Nurse Blinkless. This could be a continuity error, a mistake on Doughy's part, or her name wasn't certain at the time. *Her natural hair colour was black until, of course, dying it blonde. *She is seen most of the time painting her toenails. *She has gonorrhea. Screen shot 2010-09-27 at 8.56.22 PM.png|Nurse Bendy looking "adulty". Shock.jpg|Shocked that Orel claims to have seen Heaven bendysbreakdown.jpg|Bendy's break down in "Alone" imarealperson.jpg|Praying to God nursebendy.jpg|Smiling at kids passing her schoool.jpg|Singing to Sonny youmymom.jpg|Joe meets his mom in "Dumb" sonnyteapart.jpg|Having a tea party with her "family" likethis.jpg|Nurse Bendy and her son Joe Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:School Category:Characters